


Cafe Delight

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dessert & Sweets, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Foggy bakes a fresh batch of toffee-chocolate cupcakes, and Matt suggests he bakes them for his 'boyfriend.' Foggy then finds out some interesting things about Matt, and decides that it won't be such a bad thing to actually date his 'boyfriend.'





	

“Try this one.” Foggy bats Matt’s hands away from taking the caramel drizzle cupcake.

Matt opens his mouth, waiting, causing Foggy to groan, as he shoves a piece of the cake in Matt’s smiling mouth. His breath catches in his throat, as he watches Matt chewing on the cake, with a blank expression.

“So, how’s it. Man, the suspense is killin’ me here, dude,” Foggy says nervously.

“It’s, uh, not bad. A bit too sticky,” Matt says, as he swirls his tongue around in his mouth.

“It’s _toffee_ , Matt. It’s supposed to be sticky.” Foggy rolls his eyes and groans. “Can’t you ever make anything easy for me?”

Matt laughs, texting up a storm, which for a blind guy, is amazing, to say the least. Foggy is pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do half the things Matt does, if he goes blind. Heck, he can’t do half the things Matt does, and he _isn’t_ even blind.

Foggy sighs and propels his elbows on the flour-covered table. “This _isn’t_ going to make the final cut, is it?”

“What?” Matt looks up from his phone. “No, it’s definitely making the final cut. When have I ever say no to you? Beside, your boyfriend _will_ love this. From what I heard, he _loves_ toffee. Wait—” Matt smirks. “Really Foggy? You actually made this for him? Wait till I tell Danny ‘bout this,” he says, chuckling quietly, reaching for his phone, which Foggy snatches away.

“No, you _don’t_ have to text ‘Danny.’ You’ve done enough of that, already,” Foggy says sternly, wiggling his finger in Matt’s face, like a mom. “And for your information, Ward _isn’t_ my boyfriend. I’m sure you and Danny would _love_ that. Why don’t the two of you get a room already?!”

Matt laughs nervously and looks down on the floor. And is it even possible? His cheeks are pink. God! Foggy hates his life. Of course, why haven’t he seen it before?

“You and Danny — how long?” He shakes his head. “What happens to the whole ‘Matthew Murdock doesn’t date his friends’ ordeal?”

Matt looks up and blushes. “Uh, um, well—”

“Matt, you’ve gotta let it out, buddy, or I’m gonna give you crap for the rest of your life. And you’re stuck with me until the end of times.” Foggy smirks, holding Matt’s phone close to his chest. “So, what’s ya say, buddy?”

“Two years,” Matt mumbles.

“I’m sorry. I _DID NOT JUST HEAR THAT?!_ ” Foggy holds his head in his hands, dropping Matt’s phone on the floor, which lands with a thud, and he is sure there is a cracked screen, but he doesn't care now. “How could you, Matt! I’m heartbroken. We are supposed to buddies.” He feigns hurt. “I don’t know if I can even be friends with you anymore.”

Matt rolls his eyes. “You knew? How? We — I was being discreet.” He folds his arms over his chest. 

“No offense, Mattie, but no one texts _someone_ that much, if they don’t like them. Okay, maybe, me and Ward, and Frank and Karen, and heck even, Claire and Luke—”

“Claire and Luke are a thing, Foggy. And I’m pretty sure Karen is ‘seeing’ Frank. You chose poor examples to demonstrate your point.”

“Well, there’s still Ward and me — we are friends. Good friends. Nothing more.” He crosses his arms over his chest and sticks his tongue out. “At least, one of us, is _sensible_ enough not to date our sponsors.” 

Matt looks at him.

“ME! Matt, me! Not you!”

Matt groans.

“And how is that working out for you? ‘Cause I see you making heart-eyes every time Ward drops in. Not to mention offering him two dozens cupcakes for free. And, oh yeah, getting moody, like you’re on your period, when he _doesn’t_ come in. And what else, ooh, how about _how_ you shamelessly flirt with him whenever he brings his business associates with him. And you won’t stop bitchin’ to me how it’s unfair that he’s dating some sleazy guy, or some skanky girl, when he deserves so much better. Meaning you.”

“Shut up, Matt! You’re taking everything out of context.” He resists the urge to shoo Matt out of his kitchen. He is the kitchen guy. Matt is the run-the-business guy. “And, you, buddy, are tryin’ to take the pressure off you and Danny.”

“No, I’m tired of your pinning.”

“I’m NOT pinning! You, buddy, are pinning?”

“What?” Matt scratches his head. “If I’m dating Danny, how is that pinning?”

“I don’t know. It just is!”

Karen walks in mid-way on _their_ childish battle of sorts.

“Am I interrupting something?” she asks, holding on the strap of her purse. “‘Cause I can leave, if I am.”

“No, no. Stay, Karen,” Matt is quick to say in the ever charming, smooth voice of his. Foggy wants to kick him out of _his_ kitchen. This is what he leaves law school for! “Foggy and I were just havin’ a little heart-to-heart.”

“Heart-to-heart?” she asks and her lips turn into a tight smirk. “So, Foggy finally admits he has a crush on one very complicated Ward Meachum?”

“Et tu, Karen.” Foggy scoffs.

“Oh, you didn’t?” Her smile fades away. “Oh.”

“Matt is dating Danny,” Foggy throws out, wanting to take the pressure off him, and Matt is so not his best friend right now.

“Really Matt?” Karen smiles. “Didn’t you learn that _dating_ your friend is bad from Claire and me? And El—” Foggy signals for her to not bring up that name. She doesn’t. “So, is he good in bed, like the tabloids suggest?” She winks.

Matt groans and sinks further down into his seat. “He’s alright,” he says, shrugging.

“Alright? Not good? Not fantastic?” Karen raises an eyebrow. “Really Matt? Is that what you have to say about your boyfriend?”

“He _isn’t_ exactly that experienced, but what he lacks in the bedroom, he makes up by being absolutely reckless.”

Karen sends him a look.

“I meant to say sweet, charming, and kind. He’sa kid at heart. Like Foggy.” He smiles. “He brings out the best in me.”

Karen takes a seat next to him. “That’s good.” She smiles. “I’m happy for you.”

“So, you and Frank?”

She laughs. “No, we aren’t like that. We’re just friends. I’m focused on my career at the moment, and he’s still grieving his family. You know.” She shrugs and turns her attention to Foggy. “What smells so good? Is that toffee, Fogs? You made that for Ward, didn’t you?”

“What?” He groans. “What’s up with you people? Ward is just my best customer. I should divorce the both of you,” he says stubbornly, scoffing, and turns his head back, not facing his ‘friends.’

“Best customer? Or something more?” Karen says suggestively and winks. 

Matt laughs.

“Out! The both of you!” Foggy says, as he is about to throw them both out of the room, if he has to.

Luckily for them, Jessica comes to their rescue.

“Hey, your _shitty_ friend is here, and he is being _shitty_ again,” she lets out, and Foggy almost laughs, when he sees Ward’s head peeping from over her shoulders. “What did I tell you, Meachum! Stay in the shop like everyone else! You don’t get special treatment ‘cause you run a billion dollar company.”

“Actually, Foggy says I was allowed to come down here anytime I want,” Ward replies and smiles at Jessica who just glares back heatedly at him. “Unless you’re now the proud owner of _Cafe Delight_?”

She grunts and stomps her feet. “Matt?”

“Yeah?” He turns around and smiles. “You know I can’t throw Mr. Meachum out. He’s not only our best customer. He’s also our sponsor. Without him, _Cafe Delight_ would cease to exist.”

“If Danny Rand sneaks in one more time to steal some ‘alone time’ with you, I’m gonna kick his ass all the way back to K’un Lun,” she warns him before she closes the door and walks away.

Ward clears his throat. “Are you—” He glances over to Matt. “Danny’s a lot to handle. I hope you know that.”

Matt laughs. “Don’t I know.”

Foggy groans.

What the heck? This is not a social gathering. But Ward looks so good in that suit. If he were to tilt his head at the right angel, he can get a peek at that nice, firm ass. God, what the heck? _No, no, Foggy, you don’t think about your ‘sponsors’ that way. You’re not gonna jump in bed, with a guy out of your league, like Matt._ Though, to be fair, he’s pretty sure Matt is out of Danny’s league, but Ward is definitely out of his league — Foggy’s league. 

Who’d want a cute, cuddly, teddy bear like him? He likes how he looks, but he _doesn’t_ exactly go the gym, or maintain a healthy lifestyle, like Matt, or any other of his _attractive_ friends.

What is with him and attractive people? 

He shakes his head.

“…you have to persuade Danny to go to this meeting. It’s a very important one. And please tell him to pretend to _be_ serious about this. I can’t have Danny acting like a child again. I’m tired of babysitting him. Matt, do you think you can convince him to start living in the real world?” he hears Ward saying in that perfectly calculated tone of his, and it does things to him.

“I’m — I’ll ... will see what I can do,” Matt replies smoothly. “But if Danny sets his mind on something, I can’t convince him to do otherwise.”

Ward nods in agreement and licks his dry lips.

“Is that toffee I smell?” He turns to Foggy, and breathes in the sweet fragrance of toffee, chocolate, frosting, and sprinkles. “Dear old dad forbids me from eating toffee when I was younger, so whenever I come across toffee, I just have to have it.”

“Oh… um … yeah,” Foggy stammers and blushes. “Do you … uh … um …. okay …. you can have it?”

“What Foggy means is that it has been two years since Rand has supported us, and we want to thank you for sticking by our side.” Matt is quick to come to his rescue, like he is some damsel in distress. _Thanks a lot, Matt!_ “Foggy bakes this batch of delicious taffy-chocolates just for you, Mr. Meachum. I couldn’t stop him, even if I wanted.” Matt smiles; one of his drop-dead, _eat me alive_ smile.

“Ward, Matt. Call me Ward.” Ward smiles back.

“Yes, of course. It’s a habit. Hard to break off.”

Karen stares at Foggy and has an ‘aha’ moment. “Matt, don’t you think it’s time for us to leave?” She pulls Matt up and offers a quick apology smile to Ward. “I’m sorry, Ward, but we must leave. You see, we’ve to shop for engagement rings.” Ward sends her a confused yet pleasant look. “Matt wants to drop the ‘m’ word soon.”

Matt opens his mouth but closes it, and allows Karen to drag him away.

Foggy resists the urge to laugh. That is hilarious. Matt popping the big ‘m’ to his not-so-secretively boyfriend!

“Hmm, that smells wonderful. Can I have some?” Ward’s beautiful voice pulls Foggy away from his thoughts. 

“Yeah, of course,” he says and offers him the cake, hiding a blush. “It’s not actually — what are you doing?”

“Eating?” Ward answers, as he bites a piece of the cake from Foggy’s hands, the frosting smearing over his mouth. “This is good. You should give yourself more credit. You’ve _never_ disappointed me so far.” He smiles brightly, causing Foggy to go weak in the knees. Foggy has never been so grateful for his strong will than he is now. He feels his face heating up. “I _don’t_ think you can ever disappoint me, if you try. You are, I can’t find the word to describe you, uh, special?”

“Are you flirting with me?” Foggy asks, blushing. “Because what you see is what you get. I’m not going to change how I look for you. And I’m not going to be some little dirty secret.”

“I’m sorry. Whoever treated you like that is shit,” Ward says sincerely, locking eyes with Foggy. “I, uh,like what I see. I promise you that, Foggy.”

“So, you’re asking me out?” Foggy bites back a nervous laugh.

“If you want to put it that way.”

“Oh, I, uh, I don’t want to say. I don’t want to date you … I mean I _kind_ of do, but Matt’s already dating Danny. And I don’t want people to think we’re sleeping with our sponsors, you know, for the dough. That’s just, uh, bad business,” he finishes off, biting his lips till he tastes the raw, cooper taste of blood.

“Uh, I understand.” He straightens himself up. “I do make good tea. So, if you ever change your mind, you, uh, can come over.” He smiles. “Let me write my address—”

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll come in like a ninja when you’re sleeping, and steal all your important stuff?”

“I’ve plenty of Danny and Matt for that.” He laughs, as he slips the note in Foggy’scupcake-free hand “I’ll take that,” he points to the cupcake in Foggy’s hand. Foggy hands it over. “And cherish it forever. Hopefully, I can have more?”

“I dunno, man. Matt said not to—” Foggy stops himself mid-sentence, and smiles deviously. “Of course, you can, and all the other batches.”

_That’s you get for throwing me under the bus like that, Matt,_ he thinks.

“Are you sure—”

“Trust me, Matt wouldn’t mind.”

“If you say so.”

“Yeah, and I _might_ take you up on that offer.”

“Oh?” Ward blinks. “What makes you change your mind?”

“I dunno, man. I’m tired of _Matt_ and now _Danny_ is going to be coming around more often. I don’t even know if I want to see them in a room together. They’re gonna give me nightmares.” He shudders at the memory.

Ward laughs, and it’s a beautiful sound. Foggy wants to get drowned in it forever.


End file.
